


Until You Say Yes (sequel to Bend it Over For Me)

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Liam, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically just another encounter after the hot arse yoga scene. Basically Liam trying to start a relationship with Zayn and well....you know how that goes. More hot scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Say Yes (sequel to Bend it Over For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I quite liked writing this. Enjoy :) xx

It had taken about six more yoga classes but Liam was FINALLY able to get Zayn to agree on a date. Zayn had been playing hard to get since their first…encounter. They hadn’t even fucked since then and it was killing Liam. He had been going to the classes with Louis just to see more of Zayn, and the darker boy would smile at him and flirt but that was about as far as it went. He would try to tempt him after classes but Zayn was not budging. He would think that maybe he had done something wrong but let’s get real, Zayn was a fucked out mess when he had his way with him a month and a half ago so he knew that wasn’t the reason. He figured he’d just have to wait it out, and he would. As the class finished their final stretches, Liam turned toward Louis.

“I’m going to ask Zayn out.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You’ve been singing this same song for six weeks mate. Don’t you think it’s time you give up?” Both boys bent down to roll up their mats before Liam spoke. “No, I don’t. Look man he flirts back, he smiles….I just think he’s playing hard to get you know? I don’t know why but I like the chase but damn a man has his needs and this chase is kind of making me irritated.” Louis laughed as both men rose up to put on their shoes. “Well if it doesn’t work this time, I say give up mate.” Liam rolled his eyes and handed the older boy his mat. “See you later.” Louis walked out the door as Liam walked over to Zayn, who was getting his things together. Zayn looked up as he heard someone walking toward him and smiled once he saw who it was. Liam took a deep breath and stopped once he was in front of the beautiful boy.

“I’d like to take you out sometime. Would you go with me?” Zayn looked at the boy before tucking his mat under his arm. “No thanks.” Zayn smirked and was about to walk past the boy but was stopped by Liam’s hand pressing softly onto his shoulder. Zayn looked at the hand and then back at Liam questioning. “Why do you always tell me no?” Zayn huffed. “Look Liam you’re a good guy, I just don’t want to get involved with anyone right now okay?” Liam was not going to let up. “Zayn, one date. That’s all I’m asking for. If you don’t have a good time, I’ll leave you alone and take my loss yeah?” Zayn looked at him for a while before answering. “Okay….one date. That’s it.” Liam took his hand off the boy’s shoulder and pressed it to his own chest and gasped. Zayn laughed as he shook his head. “Shut up.” Liam laughed and put his hand down as he stared at the boy admirably. “How about tonight? I know this one place that has the best pasta you could ever imagine.” Zayn bit his lip as he thought. “Alright. Sounds like a plan. Where should I meet you?” Liam shook his head. “Oh no no no mate, I will be picking you up. Give me the address and I’ll be there at 8 p.m. sharp.” Liam took his phone out and handed it to the dark haired boy. Zayn typed his address out before handing the phone back over smiling. “See you at 8 then.” And with that Zayn was walking out the door leaving Liam to watch him with a smile. “Yeah, see you,” Liam whispered to himself.

_________________________________________________________

“SHIT! I don’t know what to wear Niall. Help me dammit!” Zayn screamed half naked as he threw clothes all over his closet. Niall laughed as he sat on the bed watching the boy become a frantic mess. “Oh NOW you’re freaking out? What happened to you playing hard to get all this time?” Zayn stopped throwing shirts to turn around and look at the blonde boy. “I didn’t want to say yes before because I thought he wouldn’t come to anymore classes. I already told you that. Plus, I’m pretty sure if I would have said no this time, that would have been the end of it and he might have stopped coming anyways. Now help me please!” Niall huffed before getting off the bed and walking over to the closet. He looked around as Zayn went through the clothes on the floor. Niall picked up some tight black jeans. “I remember these! You look damn good in these ones mate. If I was into it, I’d fuck you in a minute if I saw you in these.” Zayn turned toward him and snatched the jeans, putting them on quickly. He turned around with his arms out in a complete circle for the boy in front of him. “Well? Still fuckable?” Niall shook his head up and down slowly with a smirk on his face. “Oh yes. DEFINITLY still fuckable.” Both guys laughed. “Alright I still need a shirt.” Niall bit his lip as he looked around the closet, eyes stopping on a black and blue pleated shirt. “What about this one?” Just as Zayn was about to answer, the doorbell rang. He looked at Niall wide-eyed. “SHIT!” He grabbed the shirt quickly and began to put it on. “Fuck! Go open the door and keep him busy please!” “Okay Okay calm down don’t worry.”

Niall quickly left Zayn’s room and ran to the door, grabbing onto the handle just before he was about to fall. He adjusted himself and took a deep breath to calm down before opening the door to a smiling Liam. “Hi! You must be Liam. Come on in Zayn’s almost finished.” Liam thanked him before walking in. Niall closed the door and followed Liam to the couch as they both sat. “I’m Niall, Zayn’s roommate. We’ve known each other about three years now.” Liam shook his head. “It’s nice to meet you. I have a roommate as well. His name’s Louis. Might as well say I have two roommates because his boyfriend Harry is always there.” Both boys laughed as they continued to keep conversation.

_________________________________________________________

 

Zayn was in his bathroom frantically trying to fix his hair. He picked up his comb, dropping it about four times before he could even get to his head. “Shit! Get it together Zayn,” he said to himself. He took a deep breath and began fixing his hair, trying to look presentable. He opened up his cologne bottle and poured some in his hand before, splatting it on his neck. “Fuck that’s too much! Shit shit shit!” He grabbed a towel and quickly started rubbing at his neck. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Ugh!” He rubbed harder then threw the towel down in frustration.

Niall and Liam had been in an uncomfortable silence for about three minutes before Niall got up and cleared his throat. “Erm..excuse me. I’m going to go check on Zayn.” Liam nodded and Niall walked off briskly to Zayn’s room. Once in, he shut the door and walked over to the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw Zayn trying to put a band-aid on the side of his face. “What the fuck are you doing?” Niall asked in a panic. Zayn huffed and threw his arms in the air. “I’ve been in this bathroom having fucking World War 3 with myself for the past 20 minutes! My hair looks like shit, I spilt cologne everywhere and on top of that I just fucking cut myself shaving! I’m not going on this date. Fuck it, I’m not going.” Zayn was freaking himself out and Niall reached out and grabbed Zayn by the shoulders and began shaking him. “MATE! You sound like a girl right now! Calm the fuck down. Your hair is fine, you don’t smell too strong and as far as the cut goes; hold a towel on it for two minutes and the bleeding will stop. You’re going on this fucking date you hear me? I’ve been out there for twenty minutes now talking to that guy and he’s bloody great. You are not backing out now.” Niall let go of Zayn and watched as the boy calmed himself down. Zayn looked at him and took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re right I’m sorry. I can do this.” Niall patted him on the cheek three times. “Jesus man I’ve never seen you like this.” Niall laughed causing Zayn to glare at him. “Shut up Niall. I’ve never seen me like this either.” Niall gave him a sympathetic smile. “Let’s get you fixed yeah?” Zayn shook his head before Niall helped him finish getting ready.

________________________________________________________

Liam sat on the couch fiddling with his hands before looking up to see Zayn and Niall walking in. “Hi,” Zayn said with a soft smile. Liam got up beaming from ear to ear. “Hey. You look great Zayn.” Niall smiled to himself feelings a since of pride for helping Zayn out. Zayn smiled. “Thanks.” Liam stared on unable to speak before clearing his throat. “Right, so we should get going then?” Zayn shook his head and walked towards the door with the other two following behind. Niall watched as both boys walked out, waving. “I want him back by midnight!” Liam turned around and laughed. “Not sure about that one mate!” Niall laughed from the door and watched as the two boys got in the car. He waved at the vehicle as it began driving away and went back into the house to raid the kitchen.

_________________________________________________________

“So where are we going?” Zayn asked as they drove past a few flats. “The only place you can get the best pasta in all of London.” After about three more minutes of driving, Liam stopped in front of a flat causing Zayn to turn over and look at him confused. “I thought you said we were going to a restaurant with the best pasta in all of London?” Liam smiled. “No, I said the best PLACE. My place. I make a mean pasta.” Zayn laughed and shook his head. “I bet you do.” Liam shot the boy another quick smile before getting out of the car and running over to open the door for him. Zayn thanked him as he got out and looked the flat over. “Nice place.” Both boys walked up to the front door. Liam opened the door, letting the boy in before following. He cut on a light and shut the door before speaking. “Louis and Harry are at Harry’s flat for the night.” Zayn hummed before walking into the kitchen and cutting on the light. “Smells amazing. What is that?” Liam licked his lips as he followed. “Chicken, shrimp and scallop alfredo. I kept it in the oven on medium-low. Shouldn’t be over cooked. I had just put it in about 10 minutes before picking you up.” He walked over to the oven and opened it, putting a cooking glove on before taking the dish out. He sat it down on the stove before looking over to Zayn intensely. “Looks perfect actually.” Zayn smiled shyly before looking away.

“I like your pad,” Zayn said as he slid his hand along the kitchen counter. “It’s nice.” Liam pulled two plates, two glasses and a pair of forks from the shelves as he spoke. “Yeah I’ll show you around after we eat. Been here about 6 months.” Zayn walked over to Liam and grabbed one of each. “Here let me help you with that.” Liam thanked him before they both walked over to the table, setting it up. Zayn took a seat at the table as Liam grabbed the hot dish, placing it in the center. He then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sparkling Moscato. He popped the top before walking back over to the table and taking a seat. He filled both of their plates and glasses before looking up to see the boy in front of him staring back. “Enjoy.” Zayn smiled and picked up his fork, twirling it around in his pasta. He lifted his fork and blew on the food before bringing it to his mouth. Zayn’s eye’s got big and Liam looked to him with a concerned look. He hadn’t taken a bite of his food yet, he wanted to see what Zayn thought. Zayn finished the bite that was in his mouth and looked at Liam shocked.

“This is amazing Liam. My goodness it really is the best pasta in all of London.” Zayn quickly scooped up another bite, shoving it in his mouth. Liam laughed loudly. “Jesus you scared me for a bit. The look on your face, I thought you were going to spit it out.” Zayn shook his head as he continued to eat, not wanting to say anything else; only wanting to enjoy what was touching his tongue right now. Liam laughed again softly before beginning to eat his own food.

_________________________________________________________

Once Liam had finished two plates and Zayn had cleaned his third, they sat at the table drinking their wine as they asked each other questions. Well …Liam was asking, Zayn was just answering.

“You have siblings?”

“Yeah, three sisters, no brothers.”

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“15. To a girl actually. Bloody hated it.”

Both boys laughed.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

“Yoga, laser tag, throw knives.”

Liam turned his face to the side and spit his wine out and looked at Zayn in shock causing the boy to laugh hysterically. “You throw knives? Like really? How in the world did you pick that up?” Zayn laughed again before taking a sip from his glass. “Me dad taught me. Been doing it since I was 12. I’ve got an aim on me.” Liam gulped before taking another sip of his wine. “I’ll make sure to never piss you off.” Zayn laughed louder. “Good deal mate, good deal.” Liam placed his glass down. “Want to see the rest of the flat?” Zayn shook his head before finishing his glass and standing up. Liam got up as well grabbing the dishes and placing them in the sink. They left the now empty wine bottle on the table as well as the very little pasta that was left. Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and began to walk. “Let’s go then shall we?”

There wasn’t much to show. Zayn had seen the living room, the little art studio Louis had in the corner of the flat, the balcony which had absolutely no view, Louis’ room and now there was only one room left. “And this is my room,” Liam said as he opened the door letting the darker boy walk in. Once both boys were in the room Liam shut the door. Zayn looked around before sitting on the bed. “It’s nice. You’re a lot cleaner than me that’s for sure.” Liam sat down beside him. “Nawl, I’m actually a fucking junk. Just cleaned up to impress you.” Zayn laughed and Liam watched on admirably. “You’re beautiful Zayn. Has anyone ever told you that?” Zayn looked into his eyes and bit his lip. “All the time.” Liam laughed making the other boy laugh as well. Liam licked his lips and brought his face closer to the boy in front of him. Zayn’s eyes dropped to the boy’s mouth before closing the gap and bringing their lips together. Liam moaned into the kiss and maneuvered himself on top of the boy as he stuck his tongue out asking for entrance. Zayn quickly opens his mouth and wraps his arms around the boy’s neck. Both boys let out delicious moans as both of their tongues touch. Liam grinds down on the boy below him causing Zayn to thrust his hips up. Liam pulls his head back slightly and pants. “I want you Zayn. Fuck I want you so bad.” He pressed his lips back onto the boy’s before pulling back again to take off his shirt.

He kisses down Zayn’s jaw line to his neck as he lifts the boy’s shirt up. Zayn arches his back up and takes his hands from around Liam’s neck so the boy can take it completely off. Liam growls as he takes the shirt off throwing it on the ground. He dives back down kissing down the boy’s body as he fiddles with trying to undo Zayn’s jeans. “You look bloody hot in these by the way,” Liam says as he unbuttons them and pulls them down softly. Zayn whimpers as he watches the boy take his pants off entirely. Liam kisses up the boy’s right thigh, licking all the way up to the boy’s inner hip through the fabric. He grabs the boy’s hard on through his boxers and pumps slowly. “Ugnnn fuck,” Zayn says lowly. Liam is about to pull the boy’s boxers down before Zayn stops him. “W-wait…we can’t.” Liam pauses and looks at him. “What’s wrong?” Zayn is having an inner battle with himself debating whether or not he should do this. He mentally beats himself up for what he says next. “No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just….not tonight..okay?” Liam looks at him confused before taking a deep breath in defeat.

“Okay…..well….would you like to spend the night?” Zayn shakes his head and smiles slightly. “Yeah. I’d love to.” Liam smiled and gently got off the boy to take off his own jeans. Zayn was kicking himself inside. What the actual fuck? He didn’t even know why he said that he just kind of did. But I guess it showed how much of an arse Liam wasn’t considering he still asked him if he wanted to stay the night. Zayn huffed out loud and Liam walked over to him before placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Hey it’s alright. I can wait. I’ve waited this long since last time.” Both boys smiled at each other. “Now let’s get some rest shall we? I’ve got an extra toothbrush so you don’t have to worry about anything.” Zayn smiled and grabbed the boy into another kiss because really? How could someone seriously be this perfect right now? Zayn slipped his tongue into Liam’s mouth causing Liam to moan and pull back. “No disrespect, but you keep kissing me like that and I might not be able to be such a gentlemen.” Zayn laughed and got up, walking over to the bathroom. Liam followed before grabbing the extra toothbrush and a wash cloth for the boy. Both boys brushed their teeth and cleaned their faces before making their way back to the bed. Both boys got under the covers before Liam pulled Zayn closer, kissing the top of his head and wrapping an arm around him. “Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams.” Zayn snuggled into the boy and closed his eyes, allowing himself to concentrate on his breathing. After a few moments of nothing but soft breaths, both boys had fallen asleep.

_________________________________________________________

Zayn twisted and turned a little as he felt himself waking up. He kept his eyes closed and smiled pushing his body back a little to feel Liam. Once he realized he didn’t have an arm wrapped around him he opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head to find that he was the only one in the bed. He furrowed his eye brows and wiped his eyes before getting up lazily and stretching towards the sky as he yawned. He wiped his eyes again before getting out the bed and walking over to the restroom. He went to the sink and ran the water before splashing some over his face. He grabbed the wash cloth he used last night and cleaned his face off before grabbing the toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Once he was finished he walked back out into the bedroom and grabbed his shirt before putting it on. He opened the bedroom door and heard the sound of pots and pans and smiled to himself.

He walked toward the kitchen to see Liam, in only his boxers pulling out a batch of cinnamon rolls from the oven. The boy then placed the pan on one side of the stove and began flipping sausages in a frying pan on the other side. Zayn cleared his throat causing Liam to look toward him and smile. “Smells great.” Liam waved him over as he continued to flip the sausage. “Yeah I wanted to make sure you had a proper meal in the morning. Do you eat this stuff?” Liam said worriedly as he hadn’t actually thought about whether or not Zayn liked the food he was preparing. Zayn laughed at Liam’s obvious concern. “Yeah. Plus, even if I didn’t I would because you made it.” Zayn kissed Liam on the cheek before walking away. Liam bit his bottom lip as he watched Zayn’s arse.

Zayn took a seat at the kitchen table which was already set up with plates and glasses of orange juice as the other lad cut off the stove and oven. He put the sausages on one plate and the cinnamon rolls on another before bringing them over to the table. Both fixed their plates in silence before Liam spoke up. “I’m glad you stayed. I really like your company.” Zayn was about to take a bite out of the roll but stopped himself to look at Liam. The boy smiled at him causing him to smile back. “Yeah, me too.” After that the boys ate in a comfortable silence, shooting each other looks on occasion.

Once finished with breakfast, both boys cleared the table, putting the left overs in the fridge. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a shower before I drop you back to your flat. Is that okay?” Zayn bit his lip and shook his head. “Do you mind if I join you?” Liam looked at him shocked unable to answer for a second. “U-um…y-y-yeah of course.” Zayn laughed at the stuttering mess Liam had become and grabbed his hand leading them both back to the boy’s bathroom. Once inside, Liam shut the door and walked over to the shower, opening the door to it and cutting the water on. He looked over to Zayn who smiled at him before taking his shirt off. Liam held back the groan in the back of his throat as Zayn undressed himself in front of him. The younger boy then removed his boxers before stepping in the shower. “Come on slow poke.” Liam shook his head out of his daze and took off his boxers before getting in as well. He closed the door and bit down on his lip hard as he watched the warm water run down Zayn’s body. The boy’s back was faced toward him and he was washing his body off, unaware of Liam’s hard gaze on him. Liam grabbed the shampoo from the side and poured a small amount into his hand before rubbing it over his head. He licked his lips before speaking.

“Can we switch? Got to clean the shampoo out.” Zayn turned his head a bit before nodding in agreement. Zayn turned around to face Liam and ran his hand across the boy’s chest before maneuvering behind. Liam faced toward Zayn and closed his eyes as he let the water wash away the foam from the shampoo on his head. Zayn continued to wash off his own body as he stared at Liam. He gently placed the soap down and watched as Liam rubbed his head, making sure it was clean. Zayn smiled and slid his hand down the boy’s chest causing Liam to still his movements. He opened his eyes and saw Zayn take a step closer to him licking his lips. Both boys stood in front of each other as the water ran across their faces before Zayn closed the gap. He placed his arms around the lower waist of the boy before pressing his lips against his. Liam closed his eyes and kissed back rubbing his hands up the other boy’s back. Zayn licked up the boy’s lips before biting down gently on the top one. Liam opened his mouth and moaned as he dug his nails gently into the darker boy’s back. Zayn moaned into the other boy’s mouth. Liam pulled back with his eyes closed as he spoke lowly. “Zayn…I-” Zayn shh’d him and placed another kiss on his lips before pulling back. “It’s okay. I want to.”

Liam opened his eyes and watched as the water ran down both of their bodies. Those were all the words he needed. Liam pinned Zayn against the tile wall and kissed him feverously. Liam grabbed the boy’s hands and lifted them, placing them above his head and against the wall as he grinded against the other boy. Zayn moaned and pulled away panting. “Fuckkk Liam.” Liam let go of the boy’s hands to explore the boy’s body as he kissed down his stomach. Liam wanted to waste no time so he quickly got to his knees gripping at Zayn’s hips. Zayn looked down at the boy biting his lip. Liam looked up at Zayn as he licked a strip up the underside of his hard cock. “ugnnnn.” Liam watched as the steam in the shower got thicker. He could faintly see Zayn’s face but he could very well see Zayn’s manhood in front of his face so he decided to focus on that. He grabbed the base of the boy’s dick as he wrapped his lips around the head of Zayn, taking more of him in by the second. “ahhhhh yesss Liam! Yessss.” Liam lapped his tongue around the dick and bobbed his head back and forth as he felt the shower water run down his back. He could feel Zayn’s hand touch the back of his head and began moving his mouth faster. “Oh fu-fuckkk,” Zayn growled out as he closed his eyes, scrunching his face up in pleasure. Liam moaned around the boy’s cock sending delicious vibrations shooting through his body. Zayn cried out and placed his other hand on the back of Liam’s head as well. He began thrusting his hips forward and Liam moved his hands to the back of his thighs to have a tight grip on something while Zayn fucked his face.

“ahhh yeahyeahyeah mmmmm feels so good Liam fuckkkk.” Zayn thrusted his hips faster, fucking Liam’s mouth relentlessly. Liam hallowed his cheeks and stuck his face further down allowing Zayn to hit the back of his throat. “LIAM! Oh.my.God.yes!,” Zayn shouted in-between thrust. Liam closed his eyes as he felt the tears daring to leave them. He gripped onto Zayn’s thighs tighter and hummed again around the huge cock. “I-I’m gonna…shiiiittt AHHHHHH.” Before Zayn could even attempt to control himself, he was releasing his seed deep down Liam’s throat. His body was shaking and he was gripping tightly at the back of Liam’s neck. He rocked his hips slower as he came down from his high. Liam pulled off gently before swallowing everything in his mouth. Liam licked his lips before kissing Zayn’s thighs, all the way up to the boy’s neck. Zayn was so weak all he could do was moan as he felt Liam’s lips roam his body.

Liam licked a strip up the boy’s ear lobe then brought his face in front of him. He crashed their lips together, sticking his tongue into the boy’s mouth causing both of them to moan. Liam pressed his aching cock into Zayn’s skin as he growled. He pulled back to look at a blissed out Zayn and smiled. “Turn over love.” Zayn had his eyes closed as he bit his lip and did what he was told. Liam moved over a little and let the water hit Zayn’s body. He watched as it ran perfectly down the boy’s back, dripping down to that amazing arse. Liam licked his lips as he ran a hand between the boy’s bum. Zayn moaned and pushed back as he felt himself growing hard all over again. Liam teased the boy’s hole with the tip of his middle finger before slowly pushing it in. Zayn whimpered at the new feeling. “shiiit so so tight Zayn. Ugn I can’t wait to get in there,” Liam whispered as he pushed his finger in further only to move out slowly. He began to get a steady pace going in and out of the boy as Zayn tried to feel more. “mmmmm please Liam, add another.” Liam bit his lip as he added another digit, working them in and out to loosen up the boy. “Feel good baby? You almost ready for me?” Zayn shook his head vigorously as he pushed his arse back harder onto the fingers begging for more. Liam worked between scissoring the boy and pushing deep to brush against his prostate.

“Ahhh uh-uhh-uhhh I’m ready daddy. Fuckkkk I’m ready.” Liam growled at the words before pulling his fingers out and moving his lips to Zayn’s ear. “I love it when you call me daddy. It does something to me.” Zayn whimpered as Liam lined himself up, slowly beginning to push the head in. Zayn placed his hands on the tile with Liam placing his own hands on top of his as he pushed in further. “Jesus fucking Christ! Ahhhh sooo f-fucking tight! Damn Zayn,” Liam all but yelled out in pleasure. Zayn let out a loud keen. “H-haven’t been with a-anyone since y-y-you. Shiiiiiit.” Zayn pushed his arse back slowly, helping Liam push in. Liam stopped moving as he felt Zayn’s arse cheeks hit his hips. Liam felt like he was about to faint. Zayn was so tight it was almost unbearable how amazing he felt. It took him everything he had to not lose control after barely putting the head in. He kissed the back of Zayn’s neck as he felt the water run down both their bodies. “Are you okay?” he whispered to the boy. Zayn shook his head. “Y-yes. Move.” Zayn couldn’t see but Liam was thanking the heavens because holy shit he had been wanting to move since he first got in. Liam gripped onto the other boy’s hands as he pulled his hips back slowly. He pushed back in slowly, getting a good feel of the boy’s walls clenching tightly around him.

He let go of the boy’s hands and grabbed at his hips as he began to move a little quicker; lip tucked into his mouth in concentration. “Ugnnn yes daddy, pl-please, faster…harder…ugnn j-just more,” Zayn closed his eyes tightly as he pushed down onto Liam’s cock. Liam gripped tighter at the boy’s hips and began moving in and out a bit faster, making sure to get deeper with every thrust. “ugnnnn yeahhhh like this? How hard do you want daddy to fuck you baby?” Liam hit Zayn’s prostate causing the boy to let out a loud, animalistic moan. “Yeahhh I think I found it. Fuckkkkk feels so good. So fucking tight for daddy.” Liam continued to move faster, pounding the boy’s sweet spot with great precision. “fuckfuckfuck ahhhh shitttt just like that daddy ugnnnn oh my god fuckkkk,” Zayn chanted out. He pushed his arse back into every thrust as he felt the heat in his stomach building. “Ahh fuckk touch me pl-please.” Liam removed one of his hands from the boy’s hips, and wrapped it around to grab at the now hard again cock. He started pumping quickly to meet the rhythm of his strokes. “Yessssssss o-o-ohhhh fuck I’m gonna cum,” Zayn moaned out as he squeezed his eyes tighter. Liam didn’t let up and continued to move wildly, despite feeling his thrusts getting sloppy. “Fuckkkk me too baby me too. Let it out.” Liam could feel Zayn’s body begin to tremble and in a matter of seconds they were both moaning loudly, cumming together. Liam was shooting deep inside the boy below him as he felt Zayn’s seed squirting all over his hand.

Both boys were panting heavily as Liam stroked Zayn lazily and moved his hips slowly, rocking them through their orgasms. Liam let go of Zayn’s soft shaft and rested his forehead on the boy’s shoulder as he got his breathing under control. Once both had gotten control of themselves again, Liam pulled out slowly, feeling the now luke-warm water run against his back. “We better get out soon. Water is going to turn cold.” Zayn licked his lips then turned around to face Liam. He smiled at him before grabbing him into a kiss. Liam kissed back eagerly before pulling away. “Let’s clean you up a bit.” Liam picked up the soap, rubbing it against both of their bodies for several minutes. They both let the water run over them, washing their bodies clean. Zayn thanked him before opening the shower door and getting out. Liam let the water run over his body one more time before cutting it off and stepping out as well. He grabbed two towels from the shelf and handed one over to Zayn before both of them walked to the bedroom.

Both boys dried themselves off in a comfortable silence. Liam let Zayn borrow some of his clothes since his were dirty.

“I have to get back home now. Niall will miss me.” Liam laughed as he walked over to Zayn, grabbing his hands. “Of course. Can’t have him calling authorities and placing you as missing.” Both boys laughed before making their way to the front door. They got into Liam’s car and drove back to Zayn and Niall’s flat hand in hand talking about whatever came to mind. Once they had stopped in front of the flat, Liam cut his car off.

“Zayn, I know you said only one date but….I like you okay? I’ve liked you since we met six weeks ago. I’ve never tried this hard to be with anybody, ever. And it’s not just the sex. I mean, don’t get me wrong that’s amazing but I really like you as a person and I’d really like to do this again.” Zayn smiled at the boy and gripped at his hand tighter. “I really like you too Liam.” Zayn bit his lip as he thought about what to say next. “Okay….let’s do this again. I want to see where this goes.” Liam’s face lit up. “Yeah? You mean it?” Zayn chuckled. “Yeah.” Zayn pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Liam. “I guess now I’ll need your number so we can talk outside of yoga class.” Liam smiled widely before typing in his number. Zayn called the number so the other lad would have it saved. Liam quickly saved it and leaned over crashing their lips together. “Just so you know, now that I’ve got you, I’m not going to another one of those yoga classes.” Zayn laughed out loud. “Yeah I figured you’d say that. But if you want to keep me, you’ll go to a class once a month.” Liam looked at the boy in shock and Zayn winked before getting out of the car. He was half way up his steps when Liam rolled the window down to yell something out. “How about twice a month?!” Zayn turned around and smiled. “Sounds perfect.” Liam smiled before rolling his window back up and watching the other boy walk inside his flat. He started his car and smiled to himself. It may have taken longer than he wanted but at the end of the day he felt like he was about to start something wonderful with this boy.


End file.
